What are the odds?
by Fabina4190
Summary: Nina moves back to new York after becoming a movie star. Well Nina is working she is reunited with the people she left so suddenly after graduation. Will Nina rekindle new friendships and an old flame or will she leave suddenlly to hide her true feeling?
1. Reuniting with old friends

So this is my first story on this site. Please review! I want to know how good I am at writing!

So this story with be about House of Anubis years later! I do not own the characters, the show, or nickelodeon. I only own my own story!

(What's happened to Nina since graduation?)

Nina took off right after graduation because she was horrible at goodbyes. She even had the nerve to brake up with her long time boyfriend, Fabian Rutter, over text. When she arrived to America, she moved to New York. She went to NYU for business and study archeology a little. Then she went to a Broadway show where they had an acting competition. She won this and was scouted. So she decided to move to Los Angeles for a year or two. In Los Angeles, she became a famous actress. She barley took jobs that were from London because she was worried that she would bump into one of her old classmates. After about 3 years in Los Angeles, Nina decided that this life would be better if she got a regular job back in New York. She went back to New York and got a job in a federal office building. There she met her now Best friends Renee (girl), who's nickname was Ray or Ray, and Alexander or also known as Alex. Then one day while working on the 3rd floor her world was shaken upside down.

Ray: So, Nina, did you hear about the new job position? I hear Alex really wants it.

Nina: I know, He called me last night and told me that there were people all over wanting this job.

Ray: Well, Helen wanted me to tell you that they will be checking in with you. She wants you to go to the Lobby and they have an office on the side waiting for you. And Nina, I found this in your desk when I was looking for a paper clip. *holds up eye of Horus necklace.*

Nina: Oh, I'll take that! I'll go now. See you later! *she puts the necklace on and tucks it in her shirt.*

Ray: Bye!

(Nina walked down to the lobby and saw George, the lobby receptionist, was doing paper work.)

George: Hey Nina.

Nina: Hey George! How's it going?

George: Okay, Um, I'm going to have to go to court so I was hoping if you could play receptionist for me when I leave?

Nina: Yeah, I should be able too.

George: Oh, thank you Nina!

Nina: No problem.

George: I'll let you know when I leave.

Nina: Okay, I'll be in the office.

(After about an hour, Nina hears George talking to someone. She figured he was lost like the last 3 and looked down at her reports.)

? : *in a heavy British accent* Hello, Miss? I'm here for an interview.

(Nina looks up to see a handsome, tall, man with pretty blonde hair.)

Nina: Oh, Well Hello. *thinking: He looks familiar* (she decides to ignore it.) Here's the paper work.

? : Thanks.

Nina: *thinking: I feel his eyes on me. It's probably just me.*

? : Is that you Nina?

Nina: Yes, I'm Nina…. (Looks up at him and surveys him.) Oh my gosh! Is that you Jerome?

Jerome: Yeah, It's been a long time! What, 3 or 4 years?

Nina: Wow, small world.

Jerome: Now that I've seen you again I have one thing to tell you.

Nina: What?

Jerome: Um, Fabian was going to ask you to go on summer break with him but you left right after graduation and then broke up with him by text.

Nina: *thinking: I've dreaded this day for a long time. At least it's Jerome, not Fabian.*

Yeah. I am just horrible at goodbyes and I wanted to remember when we laughed, not when we cried.

Jerome: I understand. So are you married yet? Have any kids?

Nina: No, not yet. I did date Randy Michelson.

Jerome: Isn't he like an A-list movie star?

Nina: Yep, and so was I.

Jerome: Really? What movies did you play in?

Nina: Night of the Happening, Chicago nights, Raymond and Joy's supernatural adventure, Stuff like that… I was told they didn't play in England.

Jerome: No, I saw Raymond and Joy's supernatural Adventure! Trixie and me watched it for our second anniversary.

Nina: What?

Jerome: Don't worry, we're not married yet.

Nina: Oh, Well okay. So are you finished with the paper work?

Jerome: Um…Yep. Here. *passes her the paper work.* Well. I better be on my way! I have to prep for the interview.

(As he walks out he whips out his cell phone.)

Jerome: Hey Babe, You would never guess who I just saw.

Nina: *whispers* Oh no! They know where I work.

(After about an hour, George comes into Nina's office.)

George: Nina, remember, it's fashion week and the models are here for a meeting on the 5th floor. You should move to my desk so you can take care of everything.

Nina: Alright. I will right now. *She gathers her stuff then goes to the front desk.*

(She sits for an hour an a half and she had 12 people come for the interview. She looks up when she hears a cab door close. She sees an average height man with a woman fixing his jacket.)

Nina: *thinking* He probably brought his wife for moral support. *end thinking*

(Nina looks at them and the man starts to pay the cab driver. She notices he has a head of brunette hair.)

Nina: *thinking* Wow, He looks around my age. He's really cute and fit. What am I thinking? He's a random person off the street and he has a wife! Just keep doing your work Nina.*

?: *with slight British accent but not strong* Hi, I'm here for the interview. Are you who I'm supposed to talk to?

Nina: Yes, and here. *she doesn't look up.*

? : Thanks.

Nina: *thinking* He has such a mouth watering voice. I just love it. *end thinking*

(After a few minutes of silence, Nina decides to talk to him. She looks up and she thinks he looks familiar but not all like her old boyfriend. His voice was deeper and he looked more handsome then Fabian. Although she changed too and many guys have hit on her but she never felt a connection.)

Nina: So was that woman outside your wife?

? : No, She was my sister.

Nina: Oh, I thought she was your wife. So, do you have a wife or a girlfriend?

? : Nope, I'm single.

Nina: I am too.

? : So since we are playing a game of 20 questions. What was the best relationship you ever had?

Nina: Well, I was in high school and I had so much fun with this boy.

? : Same here. Mine was in high school with this beautiful girl that had such pretty eyes. She left right after graduation.

Nina: *thinking* that can't be him. I mean. No, it's not. I better make sure. *end thinking.*

Nina: I feel horrible about how I broke up with that boy. I broke off the relationship by text message.

? : Oh, I'm done! *hands her the paper.* Well, maybe we can talk after the interview.  
>Nina: May I give you a suggestion who to sit with. His name is Jerome Clarke. You might like him.<p>

? : Thanks! *he leaves to the elevators.*

Nina: *is about to file the paper when she sees the name. Fabian Rutter. * It's him! In America!


	2. Pregnant Trixie, Model Amber, and Alfie

So yeah this is the second episode of what are the Odds. Is that a good title? I couldn't really think of anything. SO I don't own house of Anubis. The characters or anything else other than my story.

(Nina waited about an hour until George came back. Then she decided to go back up to her normal desk. She got out of the elevator and saw Fabian and Jerome talking to Ray. She knew that if Ray saw her she would say something. Nina tiptoed past Ray but then Ray caught her.)

Ray: Hey Nina! Over here!  
>Nina: Oh hey guys. Oh, Um, Jerry right? I got to tell you something?<p>

Jerome: It's Jerome…

Nina: Oh, well, come here!

Jerome: Okay? *They walk to her desk.*

Nina: Did you tell him who I was yet?  
>Jerome: No, because he wouldn't stop going on about a woman in the main lobby desk. It was you, wasn't it? *He still had that signature smirk.*<p>

Nina: Yeah, I'm going to tell him now. So tell him to come here.

Jerome: Alright. *he walks over and whispers into Fabian's ear and Fabian walks over.*

(Fabian POV)

I see the beautiful girl from the lobby. She has the same type of mine I do and I really like that. I may ask her for her number. I think I like her though because she seems a lot like Nina but more gorgeous. Seeing Jerome today made me realize how much I missed Anubis house and high school. I even miss the now sick Victor who would drop his pin. Maybe tonight I'll call Trudy. We haven't had our mother to son talks in a while. I miss the mystery that even put my life in harm's way multiple times. I really miss Nina too…

(End of POV)

Nina: Fabian…

Fabian: Yeah…

Nina: Do you remember me from the lobby?

Fabian: Yeah, we met about an hour and a half ago.

Nina: Well, you reminded me of someone I was very close with in high school.

Fabian: Yeah, You reminded me of my first love and your name is…Nina.  
>Fabian: *thinking* That's just a coincidence. Don't worry Fabian. *end of thinking.*<p>

Nina: *brings Fabian to the back conference room that is never used. But it is very secluded and that's good because Nina didn't want to put her hand up to her eye in the middle of the work room.* Well, My friend Ray found this deep in my desk today.

Fabian: The eye of Horus necklace Nina had… Nina?

Nina: Fabian? I think us three meeting isn't a coincidence; I think the necklace is bringing us together.

Fabian: Well Can you do anything else to prove your Nina?

Nina: *puts her right hand up to her eye* Sibuna.

Fabian: *lifts Nina up and twirls her like her did in high school.* It's Nina! Finally found you!

Nina: Be careful where you put me down. I'm wearing heels.

Fabian: *blushes* I can't believe I just did that in public.

? : HAHAHAHAHAHA

(Jerome, Ray, and Alex were watching and they were all cracking up.)  
>Nina: Don't worry; those are my friends from work. Now I have to go back to work. Nice catching up with you. *she kisses him on the cheek.*<p>

Fabian: Wait Nina! I need your number!

Nina: *writes on his hand with pen* There! Bye and good luck with the interview!  
>Fabian: Thanks.<p>

Alex: Hey Nina, I guess your routing for a few other people to nail the interview.

Nina: Alex! *she blushes*

Alex: Nins, you still have to work the lobby. George has to go to a conference.

Nina: I'm going now!

(Nina goes and waits in the main lobby and is examining her necklace when she sees 1 girl step out of a cab. She has red hair and she looks like she is 5 months pregnant with a belly bump.)

? : Hi, I'm here to surprise my husband. He's name is Jerome Clarke.

Nina: *her eyes start to bulge.* Patricia! Is that you?

Patricia: Yeah, Nina?

Nina: Yeah! OMG, you're pregnant!

Patricia: *with a straight face* No, I'm not.

Nina: Oh…

Patricia: I'm just kidding! We're having twins!

Nina: Wow! How long have I been gone?

Patricia: Long enough for Jerome to start dating! We're engaged! We couldn't get your number from anyone!

Nina: OMG, I'm so happy for you! Your life has really gone somewhere!  
>Patricia: How about you? Have you dated anyone since Fabian? He really hasn't had any serious relationships since you. He has been in U.S. for the last year and a half looking for "work". He is obviously looking for you!<p>

Nina: I was in movies then I settled here in the last year. I love New York and Boston! I met Fabian today! He's doing the interview with Jerome!

Patricia: No way! He's grown up right?

Nina: Yeah, He's so much cuter and his voice is so mouth watering.

Patricia: Cupid must be near by because someone is deep in love!

Nina: Shut up! I just missed him.

Patricia: Then you missed him a lot! Well I better go upstairs. My feet are killing me.

Nina: Bye!

(20 minutes later a woman and man stepped out of a cab. The woman walked up first and Nina saw she had long brunette hair and etched out features and designer sunglasses on. When she took them off she was beautiful. She must have been a model for fashion week.)

Nina: Hello. How may I help you?

? : I'm here for the fashion week meeting. *she placed her purse on the desk.*

Nina: Of course, you're dressed like a model.

? : Yes, Do you mind if I wait for my boo here? He's getting my luggage from the car.

Nina: Um sure… *thinking* I know that voice. The only thing I don't get is the hair. It's not blonde.*end thinking*

? : ALFIE! Don't drop that piece of luggage! It has all my babies in it!

Alfie: Why don't you head upstairs and I'll meet you there. Okay?

Amber? : Okay Boo!

(Amber runs up to the elevator and pushes the button.)

Alfie: *puts the luggage down.* Sometimes it's a pain to have a model for a girlfriend. *looks down and runs behind the desk.* Give me a hug!  
>Nina: Alfie! You buffed up! *gets up and hugs him.* You were the first to know I was Nina right away.<p>

Alfie: What are you talking about?

Nina: Fabian, Patricia, and Jerome are here too.

Alfie: No way! Oh no! Amber forgot her bag! She'll be back in a matter of sec-

Amber: I forgot my bag! Alfie! What are you doing talking to her? You're supposed to be bringing my luggage upstairs.

Alfie: I'll leave you two alone for a moment since there is no room for more than one person with this luggage.

Amber: Alright Boo!

Nina: So where did you go to high school?

Amber: *irritated like* Why would you want to know?

Nina: Why are you being so mean to me?

Amber: I lived in a boarding school and my house name was House of Anubis. And I don't like when girls look at my boo!  
>Nina: Well, I remember a pretty little blonde who thought of the words Sibuna and Fabina. I wonder what happened to her.<p>

Amber: NINA! *she through her arms around me and squeezed Me.* I'm so sorry! I knew Fabian was right when he had a feeling we would all meet again!

Nina: Fabian is super cute! I can't believe how we all have grown!

Amber: I am telling everyone upstairs that I'm buying dinner and we're all eating together!

Nina: You order food and we can eat at my place! It's **really** big!

Amber: Give me your number like…2 minutes ago!

Nina: *writes number down* Okay! Dinner tonight at 8!

SUPER LONG EP! So tired! This is to introduce most of the characters. Mick, Mara, Joy, and Eddy will probably come later. So the next episode will be the dinner and maybe it will ignite an old flame? REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS! Like amber said "LIKE 2 MINUTES AGO!"


	3. Fabina Nelx Drama and the Mystery Begins

Episode 3! YAY! I feel like I want so drama. Maybe Mick and Mara will show up? I think they might some drama! Okay, when isn't there drama in my stories. There may be some weird twisted moments in this series. I can write something like Taylor Swift to J.K. Rowling to Tim Burton so watch out!

(Nina Pov)

It's the end of the work day. I saw the entire old Anubis house members walk out except Fabian. I don't know what's taking him so long. I guess I should head back up to the office. I see my office right across from Rey's. She is typing on her computer. She smirking which means she is thinking of something. Uh-oh. This never goes well. I turn to step into my cubicle when…

(End of Pov)

Fabian: Oh! I'm sorry! Um, I was told to find an empty desk and w-

Nina: It's fine. I'm leaving in ten minutes if you want me to walk you home.

Fabian: Um, sure. Let me just grab my stuff.

Nina: Okay. *He gets up to leave.* Um, Fabian, wait a second.

Fabian: What? *She leans in and kisses him for a couple of seconds. She feels a huge spark.*

Nina: Uh, you better get your stuff… *blushing*

Fabian: *also blushing.* Yeah… *scurries off down the hall.*

Nina: *whispers to herself.* Wow, Just wow.

Rey: OMG! I know what you're wowing about!

Nina: Yeah, your super-sonic hearing!

(Nina Pov)

I go to look where Fabian ran down the hall and I saw Alex standing there. Alex was staring at Fabian with a jealous and mad face on. I know Alex has a crush on me but I don't like him back. Alex and I have had our days when we flirted but nothing serious, we've had dinner dates but I wasn't in love as I was with Fabian. I mean, me and Alex never even kissed! Since they were facing sideways, I could see Fabian having the protective and determined face on he used to use when Rufus got to me or if someone didn't like me. He was blushing slightly. Alex is my best friend but he can't push Fabian out of my life.

(End of Pov)

Rey: *whisper yell* Nina! Do you like Fabian…A lot?

Nina: *nods*

Rey: Love?

Nina: *shakes her head but thinking* No, I don't! Wait, do I? NOPE! No! *end thinking*

(Fabian Pov)

I go to get my stuff in the conference when the guy that stopped Nina earlier stopped me. He had a mad look in his eye. He looked like Joy when I told her about me and Nina in junior year. I hope he isn't too much trouble.

(End of Pov)

Alex: What was that?

Fabian: Nothing! What happened?

Alex: You kissed Nina!

Fabian: *blushes* Yeah, We were together in high school but then she left after graduation out of nowhere.

Alex: Well, I like her too, buddy.

Fabian: *starting to feel like he did when Joy plotted against Nina in high school* Okay? Does she like you?

Alex: Here look at this. * They go into the conference room that was always empty.*

Fabian: *takes out glasses and sees a letter.* It says meet me at the bathroom.

Alex: That's where we kissed last week. In a bathroom stall and yes, she wrote this to me before. We had only been on one date. She's a little…

Fabian: She's not easy! I should know.

Alex: Why? Were you a prude?

Fabian: I thought we could be friends.

Alex: We can but you can't go after Nina or even see her unless you're in work.

Fabian: You can't tell me wh-

Alex: Do you want this job?

Fabian: *sighs* Yes… but we're having dinner tonight at her place.

Alex: Oh _Really_.  
>Fabian: Yeah, but it's a reunion so relax.<p>

Alex: I think I'm going to drop in for a visit tonight and maybe tell her about our fellow worker Joy Mercer.

Fabian: She works at the London office-

Alex: And is on her way right now because you guys were together after Nina left.

Fabian: Yeah, but not… like…why are you doing this?

Alex: Nina is mine.

Fabian: Whatever. I'm going home.

Alex: Bye, Buddy!

Fabian: *grabs his stuff and storms over to the elevator. When he walks in someone grabs his arm.*

Nina: I thought you were going to wait for me?

Fabian: Oh yeah. Sorry, just… a lot on my mind.

Nina: Well, I'm ready. I really want to talk to you. I need to explain a lot!  
>Fabian: Alright. Let's go.<p>

Alex: Hey Nina! Wait up!

Nina: *goes to put her arm out but Fabian pushes it down softly.*

Fabian: We need a one on one talk right now. *Fabian smiles as the door closes on Alex's face.*

Nina: *once outside on the street.* So Fabian, I left because I knew I'm not good at goodbyes. I wanted to stay in London except I missed home too much.

Fabian: I know. It's just I was going to ask you to go on vacation with me and my folks in the Bahamas but you left.

Nina: I'm sorry! I was young and stupid at the time. Well, I hope you get the job. My best friend Alex really wants it but he already has a job there.

Fabian: *blurts out* He told me that you two made out in the bathroom a week ago.

Nina: WHAT! No! That never happened!  
>Fabian: He gave me the note. *He takes the note out of the pocket.*<p>

Nina: *reads It.* This was the day I told him that I wanted to be friends! We never even kissed!

Fabian: He also called you…easy.

Nina: Of course, *rolls eyes.* He doesn't like us together.

Fabian: Sorry I blurted that out.

Nina: It's okay. So where are you staying.

Fabian: Um, I don't know if I got the job so I am at a hotel.

Nina: Fabian! Just come stay with me!

Fabian: Nina. We just met each other again and-

Nina: Fabian. I meant in separate rooms! I have house in New York, Los Angeles, Boston, and all other places! I can fit about 10 people to live in my house.

Fabian: Really!

Nina: Yeah, I was an actress a couple years back. I got a lot of money from that.

Fabian: Oh, so I can stay with you for awhile?

Nina: You were my best friend! Of Course you can stay.

Fabian: Thanks! *start to down pour out of nowhere.* Where did this rain come from?

Nina: It came from the…SKY! *They start to giggle.*

Fabian: Let's run! *They start to run but Nina's heel breaks.*

Nina: Aw! My good heels! *She takes them off and Fabian takes them.* Hey? Can I have one back?

Fabian: Sure.

Nina: *throws it into the street.* You do it!

Fabian: Alright! *throws it and it hits a window.*

Nina: Run! *They run up the street when Nina trips* I'm okay!

Fabian: *grabs her honeymoon style and runs.*

Nina: *when they get to the apartment* Whoa, you got strong!

Fabian: Yeah, I can lift you up for awhile now. *blushes.*

Nina: *blushing* Yeah… *They both lean in for a kiss.*

Fabian: Wait! *looks into her eye* Not now. I'll make it up to you later.

Nina: Alright! Can't wait!

(They go into the house and Nina remembers she has to clean for dinner.)

(Fabian Pov)

Wow, she has a huge house. She could fit a lot of people in here! I know she wanted to kiss me earlier but I can't if Alex is coming over. He would murder me! I got to wait after dinner just so we can talk this out. Hopefully she understands.

(End of Pov)

(Nina Pov)

Fabian denied my kiss today. That's a first. He doesn't like me anymore does he? I must be forcing him by accident. I hope he forgives me! I'm worried about him and Alex. Whoa? What is that?

(End of Pov)

Nina: Fabian!

Fabian: Yeah?

Nina: I think I found something!  
>Fabian: Is that a puzzle piece?<p>

Nina: Yep, it is…

Fabian: Nina? Why is that here?

Nina: *swallows* I…I don't know. There's a note attached.

Fabian: I'll read it. *puts his glasses on* It's from Rufus. It's about you and Patricia. he wants to get you to give him the cup. He knows we're all here. This is bad. He says he needs to kill you to give the twins almighty power.

Nina: *swallows again.* I don't want to die. Not yet…I just got you back.


	4. The Dinner Party

So the Mystery is beginning...AGAIN! Joy is coming soon! So, Mick and Mara are still questionable about coming back. Eddy will be in once the he comes in Season 2 of House of Anubis. He may even come in sooner… Joy is going to be psycho because I want her to be. So yeah, disclaimer time!  
><span><strong>Disclaimer <strong>

**Amber**: Fabina4190 or Danielle doesn't own House of Anubis. She wishes! She doesn't have enough money!

**Danielle** (Me): Hey, even though I don't have an IPod, A mansion, or a checkbook. I still have money!  
><strong>Amber<strong>: Sure…. Let's start the story!

Nina: *swallows again.* I don't want to die. Not yet…I just got you back.

Fabian: I know. I won't let Rufus hurt you or else.

(Fabian Pov)

I so want to go over and give her a big hug. It's not my right to yet, I mean, we aren't together.

"Fabian" She asked with terror in her voice.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You promise that you wouldn't let anything happen to me? What do you mean by or else?"

"I would track him down and kill him." I said with pure confidence.

"Do you still love me?" She asked with a timid voice. What do you say to something like this when you just met your old flame and she invites you to stay at her house? I mean really!  
>"Yes, as a friend I do." I had to walk out of the room before she could tell me what she really meant but truthfully…I think I do.<p>

(End of Pov)

(Nina Pov)

I knew it! He doesn't love me anymore. So much for my happy ending, (Listening to Avril Lavaigne so…) I always dreamed of marrying a handsome prince. I thought of Fabian when I thought of that prince. I missed him so badly here in America and now that I think about it. He was my perfect guy. Whatever, he doesn't love me anymore. I wish I could change that. Was that the bell?

(End of Pov)

*Nina opens the door and to her surprise*

Mick: Nina! *hugs her*

Nina: OMG! Mick is this your family?

Mick: Yep. This is Mick, Tyler, and baby Sarah.

Mara: Nina, Where have you been!

Nina: Long story. You guys are the first to come. Here, hang out in the living room.

*In the next hour everyone showed up. Mick and Mara, Amber and Alfie, Then Patricia and Jerome. After dinner, Mick put all his kids to bed on a room that was secluded from the rest of the 5 rooms. They didn't want the kids waking up to some drunken guy dancing to Elmo.*

(Nina, Amber, Patricia and Mara.) *Nina and Amber are a little tipsy. Mara and Patricia are sober.*

Amber: So, how are you and lover boy?

Nina: He doesn't like me. He likes me "As a friend."

Mara: He does not! During dinner, he kept giving you looks!

Patricia: You and Fabian both need a reality check. You both love each other.

Amber: I think you and Fabian will become like Mara and Mick. Having a lot of tiny geek babies.

Nina: You want us to have geek babies?

Patricia: Why don't you have any kids Amber?

Amber: I don't want to be fat!

Mara: But you're bringing a human being into the world!  
>Amber: I know; it's disgusting. How about you and Jerome, Patricia? Why don't you have any kids?<p>

Nina: Um Amber, look at her!

Amber: Don't make fun of fat people Nina!

Patricia: I'm pregnant with twins!

Amber: Oh sorry!

(With the guys) *Jerome is drunk, so is Alfie, Mick is tipsy and Fabian was barley tipsy.*

Jerome: So men. How are the uh. Um…ladies.

Fabian: I don't have one.

Alfie: You and Nina are like…together. You've probably kissing all day.

Mick: Oh my god. You guys are really drunk.

Fabian: Haha, I know. Should we cut them off?

Mick: Nahh, They just haven't seen each other in a long time.

Fabian: Alright…

(Later that night.)

*Patricia and Mara have gone to 2 of the 5 bedrooms.*

Nina: Hey Fab...ian. *All were drunk except for Fabian and Nina. Nina was really close though.*

Fabian: What?

Nina: *hugs him.* I love you. *Ring!*

Fabian: I'm going to go answer the door. So let go for a second.

Nina: No, I want to hold you!

Fabian: *he smirks* Fine. *He walks to the door and opens it.*

Alex: Hey Nina!

Nina: Hey Alex! *still holding on to Fabian.* Meet my boyfriend.

Alex: *glares at Fabian* so when did this happen?

Fabian: It's-

Nina: Well, he says he loves me as a friend. But I still love him.

Alex: Oh really! May I come in? I can get acquainted with your new boyfriend.

Nina: Sure!

Alex: Hey Nina. A blonde wants you.

Nina: Amber! That's a fishbowl not an astronaut helmet! *she topples/walks away.*

Alex: So when did this happen? I told you not to be near her!

Fabian: I said I love her as a friend because she got scared. It never went farther than that.

Alex: Whatever. I'm going to have fun on this luxurious Friday night.

Fabian: Alright. *starts to walk back but notes Alex's glare*

Amber: Nina! You and Fabian are dating!  
>Alfie: Haha! Told you Amber!<br>Jerome: Cheers to you being right! *They hit their bottles together.*

Mick: Let's play an old school party game!

Amber: Pin the tail on the chicken!

Mick: No! Spin the bottle!

Nina: Yeah! Let's play!

Fabian: Maybe I'll watch.

Alex: *tipsy* I'll play!

Fabian: I will too!  
>Jerome: Of course! For Nina! Average Fabian!<p>

Fabian: Shut up Jerome!  
>Alfie: *makes kissing noises.* Nina and Fabian sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes-<p>

Alex: Let's start!

Amber: I'll start! *lands on Jerome* EW!

Jerome: You have to do it!

Amber: *kisses Jerome* EW! EW! EW! Not a bad kisser though.

Jerome: I spin to see who goes next!  
>*It lands on Alfie and he spins and it lands on Alex.*<p>

Alfie: I quit!

Nina: Well spin to see who goes next!

(Fabian Pov)

I see the bottle go round and round and it lands on Nina. This is going to kill me if it lands on someone else other than me! It's spinning and starting to slow. It's about to stop on me but then it goes about an inch to my left. Alex! And next to me on my right was Nina! I was in-between them!

"I guess I have to kiss you?" He said. I could tell he was going to make me feel hurt.

"Then do it already!" Nina said smiling but looking confused and disoriented at the same time. She was really drunk now. I can't let this happen! Alex went to lean but I pushed him aside. Then I kissed her. I guess I shouldn't have because sparks flew even though she was drunk. "Whoa." She whispered and her cheeks turning red. I swear I was drunk off the kiss.

(End of Pov)

Amber: Whoa! That was…SO CUTE!

Jerome: Fabian's winning the game. *winks at Fabian.*

Alfie: *says seriously* Nina is bright red! Are you okay? *Jerome and Alfie look at each other then burst out laughing.*

Nina: *starting to pale* I quit. *tries to get up but struggles*

Fabian: I do too…

Alex: Nina? Why are you quitting so soon?

Fabian: *pulls Nina up* That's being a gentleman.

Alex: Shut up!

Fabian: *ignores Alex and walks Nina over to the couch.* Are you okay?

Nina: No, I don't feel good.

Fabian: Here sit down. I'll tell the others you aren't feeling well. *he walks over to the others and sees that they all are getting ready for bed.*

Jerome: Well, I have a wife to get too. I'm going to bed.

Amber: Boo, I'm tired!  
>Alfie: You won't be! *kisses her*<p>

Mick: My kids are in the house! Get a room!  
>Alfie: Fine! *Amfie walks off.*<p>

Mick: So you and Nina. Hey mate. *nudges Fabian's shoulder*

Fabian: I got no idea.

Alex: She's mine though.

Mick: I don't know after that kiss…

Alex: This was my chance and _YOU_ *points at Fabian* ruined it!

Fabian: I love her! You love her _body_!

Alex: She's known me longer! She was starting to let go of you when you returned! You didn't even care about her!

Fabian: I missed her with all my heart! You made up lies about you and her that you wish would happen!

Alex: *goes to Nina and shakes her awake. She sits up from the couch groggily.* Nina, who is better me-

Fabian: *getting mad that he woke her up* She's feeling sick! Leave her alone!

Alex: Who's better me or him?

Nina: Alex, I feel sick.

Fabian: Leave her alone!  
>Alex: Who Nina? NINA! WHO?<p>

Nina: No! *she's starting to get glassy eyes.*

Fabian: Leave. Her. Alone! *grabs Alex's shirt and pushes him against a wall.* I said. Leave her alone.

Alex: *punches Fabian in the arm but Fabian punches him in the gut. Mick came over and split it up.*

Fabian: Mick, put him on the couch to sleep. I'm going to bring Nina to her room.

Mick: Okay. Meet down here after!

Fabian: Alright. *grabs Nina bridal style up the stairs.*

Nina: *whispers* I know you still love me. More than a friend. I do too.

Fabian: *whispers* Maybe I do. *he puts her in her bed then goes down to see Mick.*

Mick: So, where are you sleeping?

Fabian: I was going to take the couch but Alex took the couch after I almost killed him.

Mick: Sleep with Nina in her room.

Fabian: Mick, We're just friends.

Mick: She thinks more of you than you think.

Fabian: What do you mean?

Mick: She basically told the girls that she loved you. Do you back?

Fabian: What? Um, I… um…I…-

Mick: You do! Now go upstairs. Anyways she's feeling sick so just say she asked you to lay with her until she fell asleep.

Fabian: I don't know about this Mick. I think I'll…

(CLIFFHANGER)

Questions!

1. Do you think Fabian truthfully still loves Nina?

2. Will he and Nina become a pair?

3. How awkward will the next morning be?


	5. Surprise for Mrs Nina Rutter!

So… Fabian had a choice to make. This episode may be a little depressing to some people. If you listen to Simple plan "welcome to my Life." then you would understand. It's rubbing off on me! Ah! DRAMA!

**Nina: **Hey! I'm doing the disclaimer today! So the last episode I was irresponsible and-

**Danielle**: Just say the disclaimer!

**Nina:** Danielle/Fabina4190 does not own House of Anubis or Simple Plan; only her story line.

Fabian: I don't know about this Mick. I think I'll embarrass myself in the morning.

Mick: You won't! Now go or I lock you out of the house!

Fabian: Fine! *goes upstairs to Nina's bed and shakes her delicately.* Hey Nins?

Nina: *whisper yells* Fabian! *whines* I don't feel well.

Fabian: I know. Do you want me to lay down with you?

Nina: Yeah. I love my boyfriend because he helps me sleep.  
>Fabian: *pushes stray hair behind her ear.* Now who's that?<p>

Nina: You silly!

Fabian: Oh _Really_; Since when?

Nina: Since I realized I still loved you.

Fabian: How do you know I love you? I never said it out loud.

Nina: Well, you said you loved me as a friend.

Fabian: Yeah, but that's different from loving you as a boyfriend.

Nina: Well love doesn't always come out of your mouth. Duh!

Fabian: *giggling* Then how else do you think I love you?

Nina: Well, your mouth says no, but your eyes say yes.

Fabian: I love you Nina.

Nina: I love you too Fabes. You know I like beer. It makes good things happen. *she smiles*

Fabian: *almost pees himself* What do you mean?

Nina: Well, you are perfect but imperfect. Your hair is messy like but it's cute. Your eyes sparkle. And your body is perfect and I like people with 6-packs.

Fabian: Like beer or body.

Nina: I like both; like yours right here. *she tickles his stomach.*

Fabian: *starts laughing* Oh, I missed you! *he tickles her*

Nina: *laughing hard* I missed you too. *pales again*

Fabian: what's wrong?

Nina: I'm going to be sick! *tries to get off the bed but rolls off by accident.* Got to get to the bathroom.

Fabian: *grabs her and throws her over his shoulder and runs to the bathroom. He drops her in front of the toilet.* Are you-

Nina: False alarm. I'm okay. *struggles to get up but Fabian help her*

Fabian: Alright, let's go. *he grabs her hand to guide her back to her bed.*

Nina: Are you sleeping in here? I want to feel safe before Jerome comes and tries and take the cup of keg and hurt me and Patricia's puppies.  
>Fabian: *starts to laugh* You mean Rufus.<p>

Nina: That's what I said.

Fabian: Okay… *they start to giggle for no apparent reason. Fabian and Nina get in her huge bed.*

Nina: I'm cold. Can you snuggle with me?

Fabian: I am too. I guess we could. *Thinking* We're not a couple yet but I'll fun with it tonight for old time sake.*end thinking*

Nina: I loved when we were together in high school. I miss it. *She put her head on his chest and starts to feel warmer. His arm around her makes her feel safe. She felt reality hit her, she was loosing that buzzed feeling and slowly going back to normal Nina.* Rufus is going to try and kill me! *she starts to cry.*

(Fabian Pov)

I'm sitting her snuggling with the girl I love, well I used to love. She says that Rufus is going to kill her tonight, and then started to sob into me. I pulled her in close. She needed me if Rufus was coming back. I knew Alex wouldn't do this and would take advantage of her. She needed me. I knew all about Rufus and Alex didn't. I've kept her safe in high school and I still can now.

"Nina? I said delicately.

"What Fabian?" She asked with curiosity and short breaths. It was the perfect moment.

(End of Pov)

Fabian: I missed you. *He kissed her and they both felt sparks through their bodies. An instant connection hit them. They kissed for a moment. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.*

(Nina Pov)

I woke up this morning and felt so nice. I say my walls look beautiful with the way the sun hits it. I looked at the clock and it was 7 a.m. There was my beautiful boyfriend I was snuggled with. It was perfect. Wait! I don't have a boyfriend! I'm sleeping next to Fabian. I do remember kissing him before I fell asleep last night. I go to get out of bed when I feel an arm grab mine. Fabian is awake and smiling.

"Good morning…" I say. I can feel the heat going up to my cheeks.

"Nina, I know you're conflicted. I am too." He said in that mouth watering voice.

"What happened after dinner? It's all blank."

"Well, We played spin the bottle. Then you felt sick so you sat on the couch. Then, um, Alex and I…um…"

"What?"

"We got in a fight. Mick had to split us up." He said looking down at the covers. Ugh! Fabian and Alex; my old best friend/boyfriend/crush and my best friend/co-worker; fighting! I have to figure out a way for them not to fight when we're in work! Wait? Was that the bell?

(End of Pov)

*Fabian and Nina walk down the stairs together. Nina starts to feel the migraine hit.*

Nina: Ugh. Hangovers…

*Fabian goes on the couch and turns on the news. Alex had left early in the morning. SO did Mara, Mick, and the kids. Nina opens the door.*

Nina: Hello? Oh, Rey. Who is that with y-?

?: Fabes! *runs and hugs him*

Nina: *turning back to Rey. (BTW the girl and Fabian can't hear what Nina and Renee * Who's she?

Rey: Um? Her name is Joyce. Joyce Mercer, I think. She works at the London office. I was told to get coffee with her.

Nina: Then why are you here?

Rey: I need to pick up the reports from the other day.

Nina: Yeah, but why did _she_ come with you?

Rey: I needed to do something with her and you don't seem too happy about this.

Nina: Yeah! *whispers* Maybe a warning may have helped.

Rey: Why?

Nina: That's the girl that tried ruined me and Fabian's relationship. Multiple times!

Rey: But you and he aren't in a relation-. Oh wait. You still like him!  
>Nina: Of course not! We're just close friends! We haven't seen each other for 5 years! Now let's go before they get suspicious.<p>

Rey: *whispers* Sorry!

Nina: *walks out to find Joy flirting with Fabian* Hey guys. Do you guys want coffee?

Fabian: *pushes Joy so he can get up* Yeah. I would fancy some.

Joy: *stands up and she grabs Fabian's hand* Yeah! I would too! Except make it tea, with no sugar, decaf, and it better be organic.

Rey: *mumbles* It's not a bistro.

Nina: *mumbles* Water, coming up.

Fabian: *turns to Joy and whispers.* We're not like that anymore. We're on a break.

Joy: But let's get back together!

Fabian: Joy, Let me think about this.  
>Joy: Come here! *brings him into an empty bedroom.*<p>

Fabian: Joy, let me think. Okay? For now the answer is maybe.

Joy: *The door is cracked so Nina and Renee are looking in* No! Yes or no? I need an answer.

Fabian: I don't know about this…*Joy kisses him but Nina's heart drops before they can stop*

Nina: *goes over to the couch and starts to cry*  
>Rey: *Still looking through the door* *Thinking* Maybe this was a bad idea… *end thinking*<p>

Fabian: *pushes her away* Joy. We need to move on. I don't know if it will work out. You cheated on me with Ron! You took my heart and stabbed it.

Joy: I'm sorry…

Fabian: I forgive you but I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet…

Rey: *thinking* YEAH FABIAN! You are still in love with Nina. I need to talk to that model that Jerome introduced me to! *end thinking*

Joy: But Fabes?

Fabian: No, I'm Fabian for right now. *Rey goes over to Nina*

Rey: Nina. He doesn't love-. *Fabian and Joy walk out of the room*

Fabian: *starts to run over to Nina* Nina! Why are you crying? *goes to wipe away a tear streaking down her face*

Nina: *pushes the hand away* Maybe it would be better if you um…leave.

Joy: Okay, Come on Fabes.

Fabian: It's Fabian to you.

Joy: I'll meet you outside.

Fabian: *After Joy closes the door* Can I stay here?

Nina: I…don't know. I'll tell you later.

Fabian: Oh, Can I at least come back later.

Nina: Maybe. Just leave for now.

Rey: Fabian, if she doesn't let you stay; you can stay with me. Kay?

Fabian: Thanks Rey… *He leaves with Joy*

Nina: Why aren't you leaving?

Rey: I came here for coffee and my best friend is hurt!

Nina: Well, he kissed a girl!

Rey: Yeah, but your both single so he can kiss many girls!

Nina: Yeah, but he kissed me! Twice!  
>Rey: What?...<p>

Nina: Um, nothing…

Rey: What happened last night?

Nina: We kissed when I was drunk…

Rey: Was he?  
>Nina: No…<p>

Rey: What else?

Nina: He slept in my bed and he carried me to my bed when I was sick. He then also took me to the bathroom when I was sick. He also…

Rey: Speak up!

Nina: Said he loved me. He thought I was so drunk I wouldn't remember but when you feel sparks you remember everything!  
>Rey: You felt sparks!<br>Nina: NO! I didn't feel anything… I mean. I did. But it's-

Rey: Ms. Nina Martin, You are in love with Fabian Rutter.

Nina: Shut up!  
>Rey: Mrs. Nina Rutter! It sounds so cute! Fabina!<p>

Nina: You sound just like Amber…

Rey: Who's she?

Nina: She's this supermodel that's friends with Anubis members.

Rey: Oh Anubis. The school right?

Nina: Yeah.

Rey: I met her yesterday! I am so calling her today!  
>Nina: Rey!<p>

Rey: Nina Rutter! 

I may respond to some reviews and give advice on what to write about! Until next time…SIBUNA!

Anyone knows if House of Anubis Season 2 is officially January 7th. HouseofSibuna on YouTube told me it was a rumor but I'm pretty sure it's true! Tell me in the review! 


End file.
